Generally, computer circuit or processor architectures include a series or number of functional unit blocks (FUBs) that perform specific operations or logical computations. Various examples of FUBs may include instruction fetch units (IFUs), instruction decode units (IDUs), instruction execution units, such as, load/store units (LSUs), floating point units (FPUs), arithmetic logic units (ALUs), etc.
Frequently, modern processors support single instruction multiple data (SIMD) instructions or similar instructions, that allows multiple pieces of data (e.g., an array of values, a vector of values, etc.) to be subjected to the same computation or operation as a result of a single instruction. Such operations are often, but not exclusively, used when processing multimedia data (e.g., video, graphics, audio, etc.). Often, such instructions require that the data be formatted according to a predefined scheme. Often the data format required by the execution unit (e.g., a SIMD FPU, etc.) may not correspond to the format employed when storing the data within in the memory of the computer. It is understood that the above is merely one illustrative example to which the disclosed subject matter is not limited.